Driven Too Far
by Minnie the Kid
Summary: After something happened between Kay and Edgeworth (Not like that), Kay turns to Phoenix Wright to assist him. But as a relationship forms between them, some shocking truths emerge. With a new detective, a new prosecutor and a new judge, Phoenix has never been busier! (Phoenix and Kay pairing, background Apollo and Athena pairing.)
1. Prologue: Meetings and Greetings

**Hiya, guys. Welcome to my first EVER story. This is a spontaneous one, but one that I feel is really powerful. I have browsed the web several times, and have made no progress in finding this pairing anywhere. Please note, I do not update regularly. Every so often, I write a chapter. Don't expect this EACH-CHAPTER-EXACTLY-FIVE-DAYS-APART because I don't work like that. **

**Okay, let's go. Minnie OUT.**

Prologue: Meetings and Greetings.

I never thought there would come a day where I would walk into my bedroom to find a girl with a key in her hair, waiting eagerly for me.

Come to think of it, most people don't think that. That would be weird. Anyway, I entered my room after a _REALLY_ long day at the office. Trucy and Athena were practically jumping off walls by the end of the day, and I left when Apollo began to yell. GOD, they need to sort themselves out.

But now, I stood here, gawking at the girl lying outstretched on the bed. She stared hard back at me. She had a long face, with brilliant greenish eyes, had long hair tied up behind her, and had a large key running through it. A golden badge glinted on her lapel, and she had a mischievous smile on her face.

'Mr Wright?' she asked, still smiling.

'Y-yes, that's me.' I choked. 'Er, who are you, and why are you lying on my bed?'

'I am the Yatagarasu.' she continued, and I realised where I had heard that before.

'If you want valuables, they're in the tin in the hall. B-but please, don't take anything from my daughter's room. She's still young! And-'

'Please, Mr Wright. I am not here to steal anything.' she soothed, and I sighed in relief. 'No, I'm here for another reason.'

'Well, what?'

'-sigh- I have a request. My name is Kay Faraday.' she said, half-heartedly.

'Oh! You're Edgeworth's-' I began, but was cut off.

'Yes, thank you, Mr Wright, please don't. I, um, don't want to talk about him.' Kay sighed loudly again. She seem to like sighing a lot.

'Why, what happened?' I asked.

'It doesn't matter, Mr Wright, you don't need to worry. Anyway, I have left him as an assistant.' Kay said, brightening up a little bit.

'Okay, so why have you come here?' I asked. This was extremely puzzling.

'But I wanted to continue with solving crimes and adventure, but I can't do it with him.' she exclaimed. This was really hard to believe.

'Where is this leading?' I asked rhetorically.

'So I found someone else to team up with.' she said. The warm, beaming smile practically stood full force on her face, telling of michief and wonder.

'Why do you need me, then?' I asked, but I already knew the answer.

'Because that someone's name is Phoenix Wright.' Kay exclaimed. 'Please, I know this is short notice, but can I help you? Y'know, with the cases and all.'

We both stood there for a few moments. I was shocked, she was pleading. Two emotions that don't mix.

'W-w-well, why can't you just forgive Mr Edgeworth for... it?' I queried. She looked down at the floor.

'He pushed me too hard, he put my life in danger. I can never forgive him for that.' she breathed. Then, she turned back to me, her eyes teary and upset.

'Um... I guess... You could help me with a case or two.' I said.

Before I knew it, she was off, clearly overjoyed.

'Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! I will be at the Wright Anything Agency at 9 tomorrow morning!' she babbled.

'Er, no, we start at 8. Er-'

'I will be there at 6:30 if you like.' She exclaimed. 'See you tomorrow!'

Kay tore out of the bedroom door, very excited.

'KAY!' I yelled after her. She turned round. 'Call me Nick.' I smiled. She smiled, nodded and disappeared. I heard the front door slam, wondering how court was going to work.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Edgeworth sipped a cup of tea, and smiled at the girl sitting on the other side of the desk.

'Of course, Miss Ryder.' He said. 'The position has just become available.'


	2. Turnabout, Treason and Plot, Part 1

**Hiya guys. Hope you had a good bonfire night. 'Cuz I didn't. I had four squeaky children (just to make sure, these are children who I didn't give birth to. I am NOT a mother.) , a box of terrible fireworks and no bonfire to deal with. See if you can top that. Thanks to the reviews and favourites that I have gained, I really appreciate them. Keep 'em coming, tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Minnie OUT.**

Part 1

_Remember, Remember, the fifth of November._

Beep... Beep... Beep...

_Gunpowder..._

Beeeep...

_Treason..._

'Quick! Evacuate! Please, where is the Senator?'

_And Plot..._

'... Nyheh. The idiots. Not an easy one. Give it your best shot...'

'Mmpph! Mwmphfle!'

'Aww, look at that. You know, Mr Springs, If senator noisy noisy, gun is bangy bangy. So be careful.'

_I see no reason... Why Gunpowder Treason..._

'Ah! HELP, HELP, HE-'

Bang!

_... Should ever be forgot._

The office was it's usual, comforting old self. Desks in the centre, sofa on the back wall, mess everywhere else. But it felt different this morning. It felt refreshed, more homely. Trucy ran off to practice her magic tricks. The agency was officially open for business once again!

The early bird was, of course, Athena, who was bright and cheery as usual. She came in, and began to fill out her allocated paperwork, all the while being talkative and helpful.

Ten minutes later, the sound of Apollo's yawn emerged as the door opened and the young attorney walked in, his trademark red jacket and devil horns as sharp as ever. He complained about sleep, as I gave him a 'job'. (i.e. Watering Charley and scrubbing the toilet bowl.)

This was our trademark agency. But the trademark agency would change... five minutes later, when Kay Faraday walked into the room, a mischevious smile on her face.

Athena, aware of the fifth person in the room, paused her pen and turned towards her. Apollo, also sensing another presence, turned to look. Trucy ducked her head over. I cleared my throat.

'Okay everyone, this is Kay Faraday, she is going to work with me temporarily, you don't need to worry about her. Carry on.'

Athena, Apollo and Trucy looked away and continued with whatever they were doing. I kicked myself. I worded that wrong, it came out all weird. Reluctantly, I turned to her and smiled. 'Hi again. This is the agency. That's Athena and Apollo, the other two lawyers here. And that's Trucy, my adopted daughter. Make yourself at home, we'll get a client any minute now.'

Kay smiled and nodded. 'Thanks, 'Nick'. Tell me when you're ready.'

She walked over to the sofa, sat down, and began fiddling with a little gadget, occasionally bringing up bright green glowing screens, or making odd beeping noises. Still, after seeing Widget and the Mood Matrix, this didn't surprise me.

It didn't take long for someone to walk in through the door. She was a tall, slender woman with brown hair and green eyes. She plopped down on the chair opposite my desk and sighed. 'You are, er, Phoenix Wright, no?' she asked. There was a trace of a foreign accent, although I couldn't pinpoint where.

'Yes,' I replied.

'Thank goodness. I wish to request your services.'

Kay seemed to materialize next to me, eager to start her first case here.

'Of course, Ms... err,' I began.

'Springs. Laila Springs.'

I had heard that name before. Somewhere in the papers, or something. Nevertheless, I pressed on. 'Of course, Ms. Springs. What would you like help with?'

'It's my husband.' she said.

Kay knew the next bit. 'And what has he been charged for?'

Laila looked at her, confused. Kay had obviously not said the right thing.

'My husband is not a defendant.'

'Oh,' Kay remarked, dissapointed. 'So what is he?'

'He's been shot,' Laila replied darly.

All chatting in the room stopped, an awkward silence hung in the air, until I broke it.

'Well, that killed the mood.' I said.


	3. Turnabout, Treason and Plot, Part 2

**Good day. *Bows head***

**Sorry, I've just managed to play Prosecutor's Path (Finally), and I love Justine's greeting. I'm sorry, I have to use it. It is probably just a phase.**

**'nyway, I've been thinking. (Do not try that at home) I thought that the story could ever so slightly be tweaked to the one I have in my mind at the moment, so these next few chapters are ever so slightly a little bit completely and utterly improvised. ('Kay, sleep on that one.)**

**I notice that no one reviewed this when I updated. PLEASE PLEASE review this, I really appreciate it and it really helps me to continue the story.**

**And with that, I bid you adieu! *Bows Head* (Sorry.)**

**Minnie OUT!**

Turnabout, Treason and Plot.

Part 2

'So, detention. What is it like?' Kay asked overexcitedly.

I opened my mouth to answer, but she interrupted me. 'No, don't tell me. I've been there before, did you know there is a prison behind it?'

'Y'mean, you were arrested and taken there?' I motioned, worried.

'No, no, I went there with... well, you know. The prisoners get a really easy time there, you know?'

'Mmm.' I replied, non-submissively.

'The great thief sores to the heights, leaving unimportances along the way.' Kay reenacted. I had no idea what that meant. It was kind of sweet.

'You can go back if you want, this case is kind of depressing. You know, with the bombing and the murder and the-'

'Yeah, I know about that, Nick, it's okay. I'm staying. This is exciting.' Kay buzzed.

I was piqued. 'Can't argue with that. Oh no, wait, actually I can. Won't argue with that, then.'

We sat in the room with the glass conjoin separating us from the arrested. Although I had no idea where that prisoner was. Or who they were. Kay fidgeted with her badge.

'What is that badge, Kay?' I asked, curiously.

Kay looked up at me, a wide grin on her face. 'I am so glad you asked! It represents the soaring eagle that is the Yatagarasu, flying to reach new heights and searching for the truth.'

'R-right. It was just interesting me. It is very beautiful.' I replied.

Before Kay had a chance to speak, the door on the other side opened. A small mousey girl with long brown hair and dazzling emerald eyes shuffled in and took her seat at the table timidly.

'Hello, are you Phoenix Wright?' she asked. Her voice was like that of a robot, not changing pitch at any time.

'I am. How did you know who I was?' I asked, intrigued.

'I saw it. My name is Ilia. I am a fortune teller... in training.'

'Well, Ilia, nice to meet you!' said Kay.

'No... it's not nice. I could have stopped it. I could've and I didn't. I was a fool. I should be taken away now.' she said, although there was no change in her slow, steady tone.

'What are you talking about?' I queried.

'I foresaw his death. I saw Rudy Springs die. And I didn't do anything about it.' she responded.

'So... did you kill him?' asked Kay. She was quiet. She wasn't nearly as chirpy as Edgeworth had described her.

'I... I... I might as well have done.' Ilia said.

'But did you?' I asked.

There was a long pause.

'No.' responded Ilia after what seemed like an age. Then she looked me dead in the eye. 'Will you defend me?'

This was gonna be one tough case. And was I up to this? It was a huge responsibility. What happened to the young me where I would take any case willy-nilly.

Then I looked at Kay. Her face was smiling, but her eyes were so encouraging. She was uplifting, smiling, laughing even. Yeah, we could do this. I'd had tougher, this was nothing!

'We'll do it.' I said triumphantly and firmly.

Ilia breathed out a large sigh. 'Thank you, Mr Wright. See you soon.'

Kay and I walked out the door. This case would be cracked wide open. And we are gonna get to the bottom of it.


	4. Turnabout, Treason and Plot, Part 3

**Hello. *bows head***

**...(Awkward Silence.)...**

**Yes, I know, I know, but I really like it so you'd better get used to it, 'kay? 'Kay. So, I'd like to thank my reviewers (again) for... reviewing. It really helps me to let me know what you think so I can edit and/or change. I am genuinely kicking myself over a certain sentence I wrote in chapter 2, see if you can guess what it is. If you can, write in a review. Or just review generally. I love reviews, PLEASE review. Anyway, in this chapter, you will be introduced to a major character, namely Luna Michaels. She is the detective of the series, so get used to her. But for now, goodbye.**

**Minnie OUT!**

**P.s. Sorry this one is so short, I lost the will to live temporarily. Just kidding.**

Turnabout, Treason and Plot

Part 3

If there was any determination in our investigative skills before, all of it had dissapeared.

We were presented with a wasteland of rubble, with a concentrated brown stain in the middle, with a rope roughly traced around it. Kay was confused, disoriented and overexcited.

'Nick... Are you sure we've got the right place?' she asked, worried.

'Um, pretty sure, I mean this place was blown up, but it used to be a council training hall. Here, look.' I said, and pointed towards the remnants of a sign. You could just make out: 'Counc-Rain-Hal-.' Kay raised her eyebrow. It impressed me, I couldn't do it in a trillion years.

'So... where's the body?' she asked. Miles had once told me that whenever they had investigated a murder together, Kay had never seen the body rope they put down.

'Decomposing in the hands of a coroner, I expect. Y'see that rope over there?' I responded.

'Yes, it stuck out the most. What is the-' she stopped.

'That's where the body was.'

Kay turned pale. 'You don't mean...'

'Yes.' I said sadly, 'That brown stain is blood.'

We were silent for a second. The whole area was empty, with not a soul around, and as we stood on a large rock, we thought about the situation.

A piece of rubble flew past my head. I snapped out of my thought process and spun round. A tall ginger girl was throwing parts of pebble into the distance. She was dressed in the most stunning dress you could ever see, with purple and whiteness blending perfectly. It sparkled as she turned to face us. Her face showed a smug look and a raised eyebrow. (Again.)

'Sorry guys, I'm not doing pictures or autographs today. I'm investigating. Did you know I'm a detective as well as a singer?' she sneered.

'Um, no, we...' I began, trying to reason with this obviously power crazy stranger.

'Who are you?' Kay asked bluntly, obviously missing or ignoring my attempt.

'Why, I'm shocked to here such a thing!' the woman said, and put out her hand for Kay to shake, 'Luna Michaels. Do you know any of my songs?'

Kay shook her head. 'Not even 'Bhutani Nightime?' C'mon, that's a classic.' Luna asked, desperately. 'Huh, you obviously don't know good music.'

Kay put on a furious face and went over to look for evidence.

'Listen, Luna, did you say you were a detective as well?' I asked, hoping against hope that she wasn't so I didn't have to work with her.

'Yeah, what does it matter to you?' she replied. I sighed a heavy, sad sigh.

'Okay, I'm a lawyer and that's my assistant. We're investigating this case.' I said.

'Hey! I'm working on this case too! You're lucky, you get to work with a world class singer!'

'Oh, please.' I mumbled.

'Nick! Look at this!' yelled Kay.

I turned my head. Kay was holding a piece of cloth, with with three words stitched onto it.

Gunpowder. Treason. Plot.


	5. Turnabout, Treason and Plot, Part 4

**Hello. *bows head***

**I hope you are all well, especially in the run up to Christmas. I plan to finish this one up soon, on the day itself, to be precise. I'm sure I can fit in another two parts before the epilogue, and I have about two weeks to do it, so good luck me. Anyways, I thank my reviews again, please keep 'em coming, I love them piles. Also, in this chapter, I am introducing the new judge. Their name? Heh... well, that would be telling.**

**Also, I made this one quite long to make up for the last one.**

**Right, here goes nothing. Minnie OUT!**

Turnabout, Treason and Plot

Part 4

The courtroom lobby was quieter today. No Trucy. No Apollo. No Athena. Just me and Ilia, sitting, waiting for the trial to start. Kay was late this morning, which was odd considering her enthusiasm yesterday after she found the handkerchief, but there was no sign of her today. It was 10:45, and all was dull.

Ilia still wasn't smiling or frowning, she stared straight ahead. I found it almost impossible to replicate, she seemed to be very intently thinking about something. Her eyes were transfixed on the spot in front of her, but it was only the floor.

So far I had managed to get the fact that she was a fortune teller, and had been at the scene of the crime out of her, but that's about it. She wasn't a very talkative person, so we just sat there in silence.

Although there was a lack of evidence, and it was blatantly not Ilia, I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something about this case just seemed so... off. Something was wrong in the evidence. If this was truly the recreation of the 5th of November, as it was that day when it happened, why was the victim murdered? Couldn't they just have blown him up? Why did they go to the length of shooting his brains out before the incident as opposed to blowing up the whole hall? Questions circled through my mind, endlessly attacking me with suspicions.

At that moment the doors burst open to reveal a smiling Kay, brightly and cheerily walking in and sitting down.

'Morning, Nick! Morning, Ilia!' she beamed. For the first time in what seemed like an age, Ilia averted her gaze and turned her eyes towards Kay. 'Good morning, Miss Kay.' she said, and switched back to her original position.

'God, I've seen cheerier faces in a morgue! What's up with you, Mr Wright?' she asked, trying to maintain a positive attitude.

'I don't know, Kay. I feel like there is something very off. Not just about this case, but as if there is somebody... just watching us, somebody pulling strings behind us.'

Kay's smiled slowly fell, and a thoughtful look replaced it. 'Well, this is an easy case, I mean, when I was with... him... I had a much tougher time on the first day!'

I cracked a small smile and was about to respond, when the bailiff announced that we were to enter the courtroom. Kay uttered a word of wonder, and smiled nervously. I could see she was shaken, so I took her hand. It was warm to the touch, and almost calmed me down as well. She looked up at me. I looked down at her. Then we both looked at Ilia, who stared straight ahead.

'Good luck, Mr Wright.' she said, and walked off to the defendants chair. Kay swallowed, and we stepped into the courtroom.

As we sat down at the defence bench, we watched as the gallery filed into the benches. Kay was fascinated by the air of the place, with the huge symbol of justice sitting behind the judge's bench. Speaking of which, the judge was not in the bench, he usually arrived at least ten minutes before the trial started. I thought nothing of it, and examined the audience. As I peered through the crowds, I spotted a familiar blue top hat, poking out, and the smiling face of my daughter gazed and she gave me a thumbs up. That made me a bit more cheerful, at least I had someone out there rooting for me.

Also, I saw Juniper Woods, holding a pen and paper in one hand and clutching her flowery hat in the other. As soon as she caught sight of me, she smiled weakly and then gave me a confused look, gesturing to Kay. I smiled back, and mouthed the words 'New Assistant' to her. She nodded, and wrote down a few notes, although they were too hard to see.

As I looked across the bench and groaned as Gaspen Payne took his seat opposite. He was the smarmy, strange-looking, secretly scared out of his wits younger brother of Winston, a very old rival of mine. Everybody was where they were supposed to go.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. The whole room went quiet as a cloaked figure stepped inside. They walked straight through the courtroom and walked up the stairs to the judges bench. As they finally took their seat, they reached their hand up and pulled the cloak off. It flew across the courtroom and landed on top of Payne's head. Underneath the cloak was a tall, dark and very attractive woman with long, flowing black hair, large brown eyes and (dare I say it) a rather large set of breasts, poking out from beneath her dazzling red dress. She was smiling when she revealed her, the kind of smile that made you want to celebrate life.

Payne sputtered and spat as he threw the cloak off of his head, re-adjusting his haircut. He looked up at the woman sitting where the judge would be, and his jaw dropped open. As was expected, Gaspen was just as bad at hiding his feelings as his older brother. However, I wasn't attracted to the lady, she seemed to outright for me.

'Welcome!' exclaimed the lady loudly. 'Court is now in session for the trial of Miss Ilia-' she stopped anxiously, and looked towards me. I just shrugged, and noticed that Kay was looking at her as if she was the blood and soul of evil itself.

'Please, Miss Ilia, could you possibly tell me your surname?' she asked to Ilia, who sighed.

'It is just Ilia, please.' the girl said sadly. I knew she was for it now.

'Very well, then, Ilia, please relax and enjoy the trial, I'm sure you're fabulous attorney will see you through it.' from the woman's voice, I could tell she wasn't being sarcastic, she genuinely was trying to be kind.

'Now,' she continued. 'Mr Payne, could please give your luxuriant opening statement, or I hope so anyway!'

Payne was smitten. 'Er, your honor, could I ask you a few questions?'

'Fire away!'

'Thank you.' He muttered, coughed and continued. 'First of all, what is your name?'

The judge giggled. 'Me? My name is Elizabeth Lyons, but you can call me Lizi. Please don't bother with 'your honor' this and 'your honor' that. It makes me feel old.'

Payne coughed. 'Ahem, also, where is the usual judge?'

'Ah, yes, it is very hard to explain...' she exclaimed. 'The judge that usually presides over this court sadly passed away a few days ago. I have been appointed as the new judge of this courthouse.'

O-k, this is too much change for me to handle, but somehow I am managing.

'Finally,' Payne gasped. 'Would you like to go for a drink after court?'

Oh brother.


End file.
